I Remember
by marrthem
Summary: One night, at a wild party, some strange entity guides Lucy and Natsu to the basement. Lucy is a bit buzzed, but Natsu is so drunk he doesn't even remember how to drink. Fluff ensues.


_Imagine, if you can, a celebration of grand proportions. Not that this one was grand in the slightest. This particular celebration, or party, rather, was quite barbarian, as it was held by the Fairy Tail guild. But despite that, it was quite a thing to behold. Members from other guilds were invited, and even the first master, Mavis, tagged along for the fun of it. There was drinking, fighting, and laughing._

 _What could go wrong?_

Lucy giggled to herself at the situation unfolding before her. Jellal and the rest of his guild were invited, so with a hefty bit of pleading from Meredy, they made the decision to show up. Since they had recently been accepted as an official guild, they didn't have to worry about being seen, which put Jellal at ease, to say the least. He was currently trying to flirt with Erza and convince her that he has a fiance at the same time, which both amused and confused the drunken redhead. Lucy took another drink and then stood up, which proved to be a questionable idea, as she momentarily lost balance. _'Okay, you've had enough.'_ She told herself. All of a sudden, she smelled something. It wasn't beer, or vomit, which was good enough in itself. No, whatever it was that she was picking up smelled really really _good_. She decided to follow the scent, disregarding her chaotic surroundings, until it led her down into the basement.

Natsu didn't know what was going on anymore, and frankly, he didn't care. He had never been this drunk in his life. He could barely walk, and talking proved to be quite a challenge, as well. He tried fighting Gray, but couldn't tell which one was the real one, so he went back to counting his fingers. _'One, two, three, four...five. I think. Where's number six?'_ He thought. In the blink of an eye, he smelled something so strong it felt like he'd been slapped. But it wasn't anything gross. In fact, this was amazing. It was like flowers, and burning wood, and honey, all mixed together. He decided to follow his nose, since he couldn't find that sixth finger. He stumbled around for a while, not even bothering to notice when he'd hit a wall, until he found...well, he wasn't sure where he was, but the scent was coming from the bottom of those stairs.

Lucy was startled, having only just gotten down there herself. The fact that Natsu had just come barreling down the stairs and landed on top of her probably helped. As she attempted to roll the limp boy off of her, the door slammed shut. She finally managed one big shove, which did the trick. She ran up the stairs, trying to push the door open, but to no avail. She even went so far as to slam her entire body against it. "My keys!" She said, reaching for the pouch she kept them in, but it wasn't there. "Oh, right. I left them on the bar." She said, sure of her impending doom. Meanwhile, Natsu was regaining consciousness. "Ow. That hurts." He slurred. Lucy hurried down to where he was. He was bleeding slightly, but was fine otherwise. "Oh, hey Lucy. What're you doin here?" He asked, trying to regain his sense of direction, although his efforts were fruitless. "I don't really remember." She said, reaching a hand up to her head. "I was at the bar with Erza and Jellal-" She said, but was quickly interrupted by Natsu. "I love those guys! And they love each other! They love each other sooo _much_!" He yelled out, spreading his arms out in a wide gesture, hitting Lucy in the face in the process. "Oh my Mavis, Lucy, I'm so sorry." He said quietly, his eyes wide. "I'm okay, really, just calm down. I'd be even better if it wasn't so dark in here." She said. Even though his vision was a bit blurry, and he couldn't feel his toes, he understood this. He tried to summon some kind of flame, but ended up puking instead. Fortunately, it didn't get on anything, or anyone. Lucy was glad she knew how to hold her liquor. "Even though he says he has a fiance, she still loves him. But she knows he's lying. We all do." He continued. "I would never lie to you, Lucy. I love you way too much to do that. I always have. But I was so afraid of losing you, I couldn't bring myself to tell you." Hearing this, so much blood rushed to her face she thought it would explode. "Actually, I don't think I was supposed to say that. Oops." He giggled.

She tried to think of a way to tell him her feelings, but by the time she finally composed herself, he was fast asleep.

"I don't think you and alcohol mix very well." She smiled, running a hand through his hair.

It was softer than she expected, like dandelion fluff. Or maybe a baby bird. How she didn't notice before, she didn't know, but the way Natsu looked in this dim lighting coming from the crack at the bottom of the door, well, handsome couldn't begin to describe it. Rays of distant candlelight flowed across his flushed cheeks, making his eyelashes glow red. He looked so peaceful, so happy. She found herself leaning, closer and closer, until her lips met with his. As she pulled away, her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird on crack, she whispered softly to the sleeping boy.

"I love you too, Natsu."


End file.
